Amarte duele
by Willow Muddle
Summary: Amarte duele ó Amar te duele


Amarte duele Por Willow Muddle 

Antes de leer debes saber que este es un fic slash, o sea que involucra relaciones chico-chico, gay, homosexual o como quieras llamarlo, ya que después no acepto reclamos, ni ofensas pues ya esta hecha la aclaración, así que tu lees bajo tu propio riesgo... Y para los que gustamos de estas inspiradoras historias sean bienvenidos y espero sus comentarios....

Todos los personajes y alusiones a Harry Potter pertenecen a megamisama J.K. Rowling.

Capitulo 1 

El amanecer se tiño de tonos malvas y escarlatas, anunciando la llegada del un nuevo día bañado en sangre, la muerte de los Potter a manos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y su caída ante la magia del pequeño niño consternó,  alegro y tranquilizó a propios y extraños de la comunidad mágica. Así como el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y de varios muggles a manos de Sirius Black...

Todo esto destrozo el alma de un hombre de 23 años, que en esos momentos presencia el momento en que la persona que más significa, NO, que significo para el es condenado.

'Sirius'

Su rostro se cubrio de dolor y sombras, las orbes doradas derramaron amargas lagrimas de impotencia y estupidez, cuando se encontraron con los zafiros vacios y furiosos de ese ser que tanto ama... Millones de emociones le recorrieron el cuerpo, clavándose una a una como agujas incandescentes rasgando cada fibra de su ser... Su alma gimio un sollozo de dolor.

'Traidor'

La voz de Barty Crouch director del departamento de seguridad magica atrajo su atención.

-Sirius Black eres condenado a cadena perpetua por el asesinato de 12 muggles y del honorable miembro de la orden del fénix Peter Pettigrew, conspiración en contra de James y Lily Potter...

-Eso no es verdad....-Sirius interrumpió en un grito de impotencia, todo aquello era una maldita mentira, el jamás entregaría a su amigo del alma, a su hermano, pero ganas no le faltaron para matar  a Peter.

-Silencio escoria...-el hombre lo miro con furia y desprecio, para continuar con la  lectura de los cargos, en una audiencia donde no hubo juez, jurado, testigos u abogados, solo en ese salón se encuentran presentes agentes del ministerios, de la prisión de Azkaban y de la Orden del fénix- También condenado por el uso de las artes oscuras, tu condena la purgaras en la prisión de Azkaban. Llévenselo...

Las puertas de fino cedro labrado se abren dando paso a varios aurores los cuales aplicaron un hechizo de mutismo, para callar las protestas del hombre de hermosos cabellos negroazulados, el hombre fue encadenado y prácticamente arrastrado, ante las miradas de desprecio que los presentas le mandaban, sus ojos azules buscaron la mirada dorada que siempre le dio luz y esperanza en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre, cuando la encontró, le dolió ver el odio peleando un lugar con el amor en los brillos dorados, así como el desprecio nadando en las lagunas de la compasión.

Un susurro mudo escapo de sus labios resecos...

-Confía en mi... te amo moony...-Un simple movimiento de labios lastimero y cruel que se clavo en su magullado corazón, Remus Lupin deseo en ese momento arrancarte el corazón para no sentir mas y enterrar en lo mas profundo de la tierra todo el amor por ese hombre. La sensación de sofoco que lo invadió le hizo salir corriendo del recinto, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y desangrándose su corazón...

'Te odio...'

La lluvia comenzó, el cielo desahoga su pena, como él hombre que la recibe sobre su cuerpo, las gotas de agua lavan en frías caricias las cálidas lagrimas de su llanto. Con paso lento llega a su casa, esa cabaña de aroma a mirra y anís, su hogar. Remus entra y en la penumbra recorre el corto camino al dormitorio, donde vuelve a dar rienda suelta a su dolor y a la ira, cayendo al piso, maldiciendo y golpeando a puño cerrado.

-Imbecil... estúpido... el amor te cegó... no te dejo ver su traición- En un arranque de furia se levanto, abrió el armario y saco todo lo que pertenecía a Sirius, echándolo en una caja, sus manos temblaban y su vista se nublaba por el llanto amargo, al retirar una capa azul, un libro cae, abriéndose y mostrando fotografías escolares, todas ordenadas por año, lo levanto encendió las velas y comenzó a verlo...-Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...-Dijo mientras se detienen en una donde se ven a cuatro niños haciendo muecas graciosas...-La primera vez que mi corazón dio un vuelco ante tu mirada....

TBC

Nota: konnichiwa,  este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja tengo ostro pero este es el primero que publico, bueno ya saben espero sus comentarios hacia esta humilde narración, bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capitulín,  ciao  Willow Muddle de la academia Cakle para brujas.


End file.
